Oferta de uso personal
by Emiita
Summary: Sí, bueno, al final Suigetsu tuvo su preciado jamón sin la oferta y Karin la cara hidratada por unas cuantas horas más. ―¿Por qué brilla tu cara, idiota? ― Resulta que tengo la piel grasa. ―comentó suavemente, burlón.― ¿Acaso no comes tú también jamón y pagamos la compra a la mitad?


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Pues no sé… ¿lenguaje obsceno, diálogos subidos de tono, OoC? Sí, claro sí. Alguna especie de UA. Insulso, muy insulso y perdí el hilo inicial y salió esto. ¿El título? Pues es una mezcla de las ideas del fic. Y sí, fumo amapolas chenchuales y es genial.

**Nº Palabras: **1.163

**Resumen: **Sí, bueno, al final Suigetsu tuvo su preciado jamón sin la oferta y Karin la cara hidratada por unas cuantas horas más. ―¿Por qué brilla tu cara, idiota? ― Resulta que tengo la piel grasa. ―comentó suavemente, burlón.― ¿Acaso no comes tú también jamón y pagamos la compra a la mitad?

* * *

**Oferta de uso personal**

Karin arrugó la nariz, la gama de jamones ante ella se mostraba como un producto apetecible para sus bocadillos y la charcutera la hostigaba con la mirada y su uniceja a decidirse de una vez por todas. Suigetsu fue el que realizó el primer movimiento.

―Ponme del más barato.

―No.―arrastró la negación la pelirroja.―No queremos nada. Gracias.

La aburrida charcutera asintió de mala gana y se fue hacía el otro lado a colocar los quesos, seguramente acordándose de toda la familia de Karin y maldiciendo a sus posibles descendientes producto de una borrachera con mal final -Suigetsu esperaba ese día y Kiba también.-

― ¿Se puede saber qué mierda va mal contigo? Me hiciste levantarme temprano para venir a comprar las cuatro chorradas que necesitábamos en casa ¿y ahora no quieres llevar jamón? ―la retó Suigetsu, rodeado por la pata de jamón serrano y los quesos de untar natural, light y de hierbas.

Karin se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, irritada por el pequeño show de su compañero de vivienda en plena jaqueca, debido, indudablemente, a su pequeño experimento de viernes por la noche con chupitos varios de contenido cuestionable a una hora relativamente temprana -a las nueve y media ya se reía y a las 11 ya estaba roncando en el sillón, mientras Suigetsu veía una película de zombies.-

―Baja la voz, subnormal.―las uñas largas y que habían perdido la laca roja en algunas partes, se clavaron en su antebrazo, arrastrándolo hacía ella.―¿No te das cuenta que la oferta no vale la pena? ―le cuchicheó como haría cualquier maruja.

―Está más barato.―resopló Suigetsu.

―No tiene buen aspecto y no está tan barato como la semana pasada. Eso sí que fue un chollo.

Suigetsu se frotó la arruga de la frente, hastiado. ¿Para esto se levantó temprano?

―¿Y qué pasa con el jamón?

―Tenemos aún charcutería en casa, apáñatelas con eso. ―le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. ―Busquemos lo demás y larguémonos. Me duele la cabeza.

Suigetsu parpadeó. Karin marchó primero y él se quedó rodeado por la charcutería varía y con las manos vacías.

―Espera ¿y qué pasa con mi bocadillo?―la alcanzó Suigetsu.

―¿Qué pasa con eso?―Karin ni siquiera apartó la mirada de las sopas de sobre.―¿Sopa de letras o de estrellitas?

―¿Qué tal una sopa que no sea de sobre?

Ella bufó.

―Muy bien, probaremos la dinosaurios. ―lo ignoró.

―Cualquier cosa pre-cocinada y que no conlleve mucho esfuerzo, para ti está bien.―se quejó el chico. ―Y regresando al tema...Mi bocadillo de por las tardes lleva jamón.

―No te veo a ti cocinando.―latas de conservas, allá vamos.―Cambiar tu rutina por un par de días no te hará ningún mal.

―A ti tampoco te haría mal dejar de comer chocolate y bollería, pero no lo haces. ―comentó con burla.

Karin lo asesinó con la mirada, el refrigerador de congelados justo delante de ella.

―Escúchame bien, subnormal, no voy a comprar jamón caro cuando sé que puedo llevarlo de la misma marca y más barato, sólo porque tú tienes que comer tu estúpido bocadillo. No te pasará nada por variar los ingredientes un par de días. Supéralo.

Suigetsu apretó la mandíbula y Karin casi se sintió victoriosa. Casi.

―Entiendo. ―comenzó con suavidad.―Pasa lo mismo con tu crema de la cara ¿recuerdas? Íbamos a madrugar para ir al centro comercial, pero nos dormimos, hicimos una cola del carajo sólo para entrar y otra cola más para poder pagar, para que la cajera nos dijera que el boleto de oferta no incluía esa marca de cosmética -porque resulta que la niña usa una marca bien cara-. Al final pagaste la crema al precio habitual de cualquier supermercado y encima malgastamos tiempo y gasolina ¿y para qué? Si total, no importa lo bueno que sea el producto, no habrá mayor diferencia en ti. Supéralo, eres fea y seguirás siéndolo.

Los dedos congelados de Karin aún estaban a mitad de camino entre el refrigerador y la temperatura ambiente del supermercado, las croquetas temblaban dentro del paquete debido a la fuerza extrema de la chica y los dientes le castañearon, seguramente más por la rabia, que por el frío.

―No llevaremos jamón, idiota. Nuestra economía no está como para malgastar dinero en caprichos.

―¿Te queda crema en casa, bruja?

Sí, bueno, Suigetsu consiguió su jamón sin la oferta especial de la semana pasada para su habitual bocadillo extra grande de mayonesa, ketchup, tomate, queso, jamón, lechuga y pepinillos. Y Karin volvía a tener su piel hidratada con la crema para pieles grasas que anunciaban por la televisión con modelos y actrices con cuatro toneladas de maquillaje encima.

―¿Subnormal por qué tienes la piel tan brillante?

Suigetsu se relamió la mayonesa de los labios, disfrutando de su bocata.

― Resulta que tengo la piel grasa. ―comentó suavemente, burlón.―¿Acaso no comes tu también jamón y no pago la mitad de la compra como tú?

―¿Qué? ¿Usaste mi crema?

―¿Te refieres a si la usé ahora o si la uso habitualmente? Porque a ambas preguntas la respuesta es sí. ―mordió el bocadillo.

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¡Maldito engendro subnormal!

―¿Cuál es el problema?

―¡Es mi crema! ¡Mía, de uso personal! ―chilló fuera de sí.

―Karin, en el momento en el que te depilaste con mi cuchilla se perdió cualquier línea que marcara lo de 'uso personal'.

―¡Ya te dije que eso fue un error, imbécil! ¿Nunca vas a dejar de recordármelo?

―Podría olvidarlo, pero no quiero. ―le sacó la lengua.―Comprende que quedé profundamente impactado cuando me enteré que con la cuchilla con la que me había afeitado la cara tú te habías depilado el coño.

Karin se sonrojó violentamente, adquiriendo la tonalidad de su cabello.

―¡Cierra la boca! ¿A cuántas putillas te has follado, señor meticuloso? Eso si es asqueroso.

―Karin, yo no meto mi polla en cualquier agujero (―¡Mentira! Te tiraste a mi señor Spok, mi pobre conejito de peluche!) ni hago trabajos bucales, ellas me lo hacen a mí, tú deberías saberlo.―alzó las cejas de manera provocativa. ―Y sólo porque tú sacaste el tema, la procedencia de los porros de Kiba es bastante cuestionable y no estaba en mis cabales cuando pasó lo del señor Spok, además tú te negaste a proporcionarme placer.

―¿Ahora es culpa mía por no acceder?

―Joder, no te hagas la digna conmigo, que con alcohol en sangre te vuelves más abierta de lo normal. Y con abierta me refiero a tus piernas.

―¡¿Me estás llamado fácil?!―rugió Karin.

―No, te llamo zorra, qué es diferente. Las chicas fáciles son las típicas niñas calienta pollas, que cuando tienen que ponerse a cuatro patas se echan atrás. Tú no sólo te agachas, te pones en cualquier postura.

―¡Cabrón hijo de perra!

A partir de este momento, fue difícil para la vecina distinguir qué se decían exactamente el uno al otro, lo que sí fue capaz de escuchar -aproximadamente, quince minutos después- con total y profunda claridad fue un golpeteo continuo en la pared continua. Y supo que Karin y Suigetsu volvían a tener sexo duro contra la pared que daba a su casa. Sólo esperaba que usaran condón.

* * *

_Helooooooowwwww pepolllllll xD Ok, ya dejo la tontera xD _

_Sólo tengo que decir que me gusta convertir hechos de mi vida cotidiana como una mera oferta en el jamón, en hechos totalmente disparatados y absurdos en un fic. ¿No soy fantástica? xD_

_Hice a Kiba porriento, qué fuerte xD_

_Mi unicornio es sersi. No me odien, o les caerá un rayo caribeño y chenchual de diosa (?) _

_Nos leemos, babys~~_


End file.
